Those Feelings
by PreventPersuadePervert
Summary: Everyone feels disturbed. Depressed. Loved. Questioned. Aroused? Threesome. Slash.


Note: This story is so explicit and all over the place. Oh yeah, and there is a character death. Oh well. Enjoy.

* * *

_You know this feeling._

The feeling when somebody is watching you. You may not be able to see the figure in question, but isn't that their point? A stalker does not stalk in order to be seen. They want you on your toes, they want you suspicious enough to where you can sense them. But you do not know them. They are the stranger and you are the helpless victim. Every noise behind you could be them. Your skin will prickle as they approach, silent and solid throughout the night. The sensation of having tiny spiders dance all over your skin.

_You know this feeling._

Remus Lupin was getting the front end of this feeling. His weak legs managed to carry him through the woods at a heavy pace. But he was starting to slow down. His chest heaved in exhaustion. Oh, the days when one could just Apperate without detection...he would even kill for a crummy portkey right about now. It could be a charmed pile of dung-, he would certainly not complain. Wind was whipping harshly against his weathered face. Small droplets of rain hit off his skin like tiny pin pricks. Remus was going to have to stop running. Just for a moment. Just for one breath of air.

His shoes skidded into a puddle. Water splashed all the way up his pant legs and into his wool socks. The curse he meant to say aloud died on the surface of his tongue. The spidery feeling was gone. Whomever had been watching him was gone. His sixth sense was quite sure of that.

Sighing in relief, Remus laid his wand flat on his palm. It spun for a moment then pointed him towards the northwest side of the small town. It was dark, and very late into the evening. It was quite a confusing trip. He was supposed to be meeting Fred and George Weasley, not to mention Kingsley Shacklebolt, at a private location north of London. This wasn't at all what Remus had imagined as the rendezvous point. But he followed his wand light and headed into town. It seemed like a very poor area. The cottages were old, as were the cars parked down the cobbled road. The only lights were dim gas lamps every few feet. Also, no one else appeared to be awake. The windows in all the cottages were either completely dark or barely lit at all. A few had the glowing blue light of a television. Remus wasn't unfamiliar with Muggle towns like this. With Voldemort running everything in the Wizarding World, sometimes the safest area was one hidden within the non-magic population.

Slowly Remus crept down the streets, his eyes narrowed, studying the address numbers out front of the cottages. He was chanting the location inside his head, like he had been doing since he had been informed.

_Number 65, Oxtail Street. Number 65, Oxtail Street._

His heart jumped a little. _Number sixty three. Sixty four..._

Sixty five. It was dirty on the outside with dying rose bushes out in the front garden. Cracked stones made it hard to get up the dim walk way to the front door. Remus knocked several times in the pattern he had been instructed with. A small voice, heavily disguised, whispered through the thick wooden door.

"Password?"

"Save our society."

A moment of silence. More rain beat against Remus's left cheek.

"Name?"

"Remus John Lupin."

There was a series of clicks and a large sound that could of been a gigantic deadbolt of some kind. But when Fred Weasley opened the door, the wood of it seemed totally average. Remus found himself being pulled inside violently by the redheaded young man. The sitting room wasn't lit well at all. It was probably easier to see outside than it was in.

"Talk about living in Dark times!" whispered a voice, then it snickered.

"Will you stop it with the jokes and just hand me that candle? Besides, they stopped being funny an hour ago."

There was a noise like a cupboard being opened. Remus lit his wand again. George handed his twin a white candle, and the latter lit it and stuck it onto a shelf.

"You love my jokes."

"That's because they're all my jokes, too." Fred said, his bright eyes twinkling. "Evening Remus. Sorry about the forcefulness. Gotta be quick with entering and exiting these days."

Remus dusted off his worn traveling cloak. "Not a problem. I would expect nothing less." He glanced around the room, raising his lit wand high. "Where is Kingsley? I have the papers for him, directly from Pamona and Minerva,"

George's crooked smile hadn't faded. "Kingsley had to step out, actually. Bit of trouble in his end of things."

"Yeah, going into hiding hasn't suited him well." Fred sighed a little. "But we're rather good at it."

"I'll say…this location is pretty remote. However, I did have an eerie mishap while arriving…"

"Did you?" George started, eyes widening. He glanced over at Fred, who calmly gestured towards a rickety staircase in the corner of the lounge.

"Why don't we get upstairs? We have a fire going, and tea. Remus?" Fred looked back at the frail man, who was now shivering in his damp traveling cloak.

"Tea sounds perfect."

The twins led their way by the light of Fred's candle and George's wand. Remus lowered his light so that he wouldn't trip over any miscellaneous objects on the floor. The carpeting was rather filthy, but all the chairs in the lounge were clean. The bar, as well as the small bookshelf were also neatly taken care of. Obviously the Weasley brothers had been here awhile. Remus felt himself sigh quietly. It was very difficult to have these kind of meetings. Half the order was under extreme surveillance by Death Eaters and their cohorts. The other half had to vanish off the planet. And more and more of the order members and their friends were getting captured everyday. In addition to all that, Harry, Ron, and Hermione hadn't been spotted in quite some time. Remus felt deeply ashamed at how his last encounter with the trio had gone. But Harry didn't really understand. He had no clue at all about his and Tonks' relationship. It had always been unstable, and marriage had worsened the situation. Nothing had felt the same since Remus lost Sirius. They had crossed the boundaries between friendship and intimacy for two decades and nobody alive even knew. It was Remus's most treasured secret-, and also a burden.

The twins pushed open a solid looking oak door with a brass handle. Inside were a few mattresses, rucksacks, and a large fire kept inside a gargantuan glass jam jar. It was quite impressive with the large orange and yellow flames leaping and licking the sides of the container. Remus took off his olive colored cloak and set it neatly in a wooden chair. He felt instantly warmed by the nice fire. Fred set his candle on the mantel of the cracked marble fireplace and lit a few more of them. Their light danced in a spooky kind of way, and made the peeling striped wallpaper look like something out of a horror novel.

"So…eerie, you said?" Fred asked Remus, who jumped out of his private thoughts.

"Erm…yes. Along the train tracks…it felt like I was being watched."

George laughed, but he sounded a little anxious. "The tracks behind the cottages?"

Remus nodded. "It was the most peculiar thing."

"Indeed, peculiar." Fred agreed.

A weird silence took over the room. The flames danced all over the floorboards and all across the weird wallpaper. They couldn't touch the windows, and Remus thought oddly about the flames being scared and alive, needing to leap out the second story bedroom and onto the dirt road below. The thick velveteen curtains looked caked with years of dust. The cottage reminded Remus greatly of the Grimmauld Place manor.

Remus coughed lightly so the twins would stop daydreaming. "This house…why'd you choose it?"

Fred chuckled, as did George. "Sometimes you don't get to choose things. Sometimes, they just choose you."

"That's very true, isn't it?" Remus rubbed his forearm. Suddenly, George was pushing a mug of piping hot tea at him.

"Drink up."

The tea coated Remus's throat perfectly, and it certainly chased away any cold left in his bones.

"Like…you being a werewolf. That chose you, didn't it? Fate and all that. You had no say," Fred bit into his lower lip. "If you don't mind me bringing up that little issue,"

George smiled and sat down like a cat in an armchair. "Do you mind, Remus?"

"Not at all. I agree. Being a werewolf is certainly not my idea of the ideal life." That just made Remus think about the baby…his nerves jolted up again and he felt a little on edge as he had on the way to the cottage.

"It's a good example of fate. Not being in control over some things that just…happen. Like fancying someone you shouldn't." Fred drew a little on his own mug of tea.

George nodded in agreement. "Insane lustful fancying,"

Remus felt his face flush, but in the dim lighting no one noticed. "Love is a better example. Sometimes love cannot be helped."

Their was an odd exchange between the brothers that Remus did not, and probably never would, understand. Their eyes did all their speaking, and they seemed to read each others mood on whatever they were silently discussing.

"Erm…" Fred coughed oddly. "Would you say falling in love unconditionally is a matter of fate, too? Like no matter the person's quirks,

"…or lifestyle,"

"…or career,"

"…gender?" George's one eyebrow raised slightly upwards.

"Maybe even beyond gender…maybe any kind of love can defy any law, hmm?"

Remus felt very perplexed. "What are you trying to aim at?"

"Well, we think we know why you and Tonks are always so…unhappy."

The twins exchanged another look. Fred seemed agitated while George smirked openly. Remus felt his eyebrows raise on his forehead.

"We are perfectly happy. I don't really appreciate the accusation…she's with child, after all. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Because you can't be with Sirius," George blurted out. His cheeks turned a rather rosy pink after doing so.

Fred rolled his eyes. "You are a _master_ when it comes to being subtle,"

The ex-professor wanted to shrink into his chair. He didn't realize that anyone knew. They had been very discreet, only telling those who needed to know, like James and Lily Potter. Peter hadn't even known. It was hard enough for Sirius to sit down and explain to his best friend that he was in love with his other best friend. But James had been more than understanding. Remus always guessed that maybe Severus knew as well. He had a very good sense about those kinds of things. Not that the miserable old goat would tell a soul. Everyone has a secret, including Severus.

"So you figured me out. Splendid. But you are incorrect. I feel very blessed to have Tonks in my life."

"We aren't saying you aren't all excited to be a father, or whatever you may think. But you don't…" Fred smiled sheepishly. "She doesn't excite you does she?"

Remus's eyes widened ten times their size. "This conversation is over." He stood up quickly and went to fetch his traveling cloak. "Tell Kingsley my next location."

"Don't leave!" George sputtered, getting out of his chair quickly. At the same time, Fred yelped out, "You can't go!"

"You used to be my students…I cannot hold a conversation like this. It's…immoral."

For a moment the twins looked like they wanted to laugh. This only upset Remus further and he began to put on his cloak.

"Don't leave…just give us a moment." George pleaded. His eyes sparkled dangerously in the light from the fire.

Remus sighed and he placed the green jacket back down. "Well? What is it?"

The brothers exchanged more silent looks. It was a confusing thing to witness.

"Sit down." Fred ordered. But he hadn't used a commanding tone, it was more like a wish.

The older man slowly lowered himself back into his armchair. The floorboards creaked beneath him with great age. The redheaded young men stood in front of him, and the air became thick with apprehension. It was a strange feeling that didn't belong in the old house. It was like earlier. Was he being watched, judged? Remus suddenly felt as if he were waiting for something very interesting, and very wrong.

"Just be honest…you fancy blokes don't you?" Fred asked quietly.

George looked at Remus with his head tipped to the side, kind of like a curious dog. "We happen to enjoy both. But what we would really like to enjoy…"

"…is you. Call us completely insane," Fred shrugged.

"Most people do." sighed George. "But that doesn't change a thing. It's been hard to contact you…we've been trying for over a year. The few chances we had to explain,"

"Just weren't enough time. Now we have the time." Fred suddenly looked determined.

"And we know you'll…enjoy this."

Remus couldn't move. He was not exactly sure what had just occurred. He processed slowly that Molly and Arthur's children had just admitted their lust and fixation on him, their ex-professor. It was such an odd thing, Remus wasn't sure how to take it or even believe them at all. It was easier to deny the situation and pretend it was a joke. A very sick joke.

"I've had enough of this,-" Remus began, but never finished his statement. Before his very eyes developed a scene that was at first very disturbing, but the longer it went on, the more alluring it became.

Fred had pulled George close to him, linking his arms around the other man's waist. They had started kissing. It was almost too insanely beautiful to even watch. Their kissing deepened, and Remus saw them slip their tongues into each others mouths. There was a bond of electricity between the two twins. Something Remus had felt before…obviously, with Sirius. How could it be that two young men, brothers even, had made the same kind of connection? A small snag in Remus's mind reminded him of the definition of incest. But he ignored it. That definition was always some sick depiction of a father raping his children, or something similar to that. But what Remus was watching was nothing like that at all. Fred slid his hands up his brother's sweater and pulled it off. The garment ruffled George's hair and made it stick up on one side. Fred laughed and flattened it before attaching his mouth to his twin's soft, pale neck.

There was a twinge in Remus's lower abdomen. His body would betray him if he kept staring. But what else was there to do? Look away? Impossible. Fred was sucking on George's skin. Remus could just picture the contusion that was surely forming. He wanted to see it. Lick it too, perhaps. Maybe suck on the boy's neck himself. Very quickly Remus mentally slapped himself. That was a ridiculous thought. However, that didn't stop him from thinking it and so much more.

George pulled his brother back up to his mouth and kissed him again, his hands sliding over Fred's arse. "He's still here,"

Fred beamed at him. "We thought you might run away. We've had it happen before."

"Yeah. Oliver Wood was the weirdest though. He would run away and then come back. It was kind of like watching a very confused dog." George snickered, his hands now caressing his twin's behind.

Remus wanted to speak. But once he opened his mouth, he shut it again. Fred looked at him and smiled softly.

"Do you like watching us?"

Remus felt himself nod. Then he followed that up with a "No,".

The brothers sighed. "Well…which is it?" George asked. "We don't want to make you uncomfortable…well,"

"He want you uncomfortable in a good way." Fred finished his twin's sentence yet again. "Maybe…you need to be a bit more involved?"

Remus felt the back of his neck get hot. He couldn't speak, he only watched as the young man came over and sat on him as if he did it every day. Fred's thighs slid to either side of the ex-professor's waist. And, although Remus was trying his best, he couldn't deny that the feeling of Fred's crotch nestled up against his nearly made him moan out loud. George walked behind the arm chair and bent forward a little, moving Remus's head to the side. His lips met the older man's neck and slowly kissed a spot, then teeth began to dig into the skin. Fred unbuttoned Remus's baggy shirt and opened it. The ex-professor hadn't been anticipating that and gasped when it happened. It was uncomfortable, to let the Twins see his great multitude of scars. But Fred didn't seem disgusted. He looked curious, actually.

"You're almost too interesting for your own good." Fred said quietly, then kissed down Remus's chest, making sure lick along a few of the old markings.

Remus felt his body flush and remembered Sirius doing almost exactly the same thing the first time they had sex. George was still attached to his neck and was now sucking softly on his skin. Fred licked in slow circles around Remus's nipples, then dragged his tongue to make the same pattern around his naval. It was almost too much. Remus had never been with anyone so much younger, and the fact that there were two of them…it was something beyond his imagination. At first, their incest had alarmed him. Now Remus wished he had let them continue.

"Touch me," Fred whispered in the older man's ear, right before licking along his earlobe. He pulled Remus's arms out from their stiff placements at his sides.

Fred's arse was firm and he couldn't help but squeeze it gently. Remus felt Fred's slender chest against his own, and could feel the young man moan softly. George let go and licked at the bitemark, wiping his lips. "I think we need to get out of this chair,"

Remus almost whined when Fred climbed off his lap. At least he had some restraint left. George opened a door near the window, revealing a small spiral staircase lined with candles in sconces. The twins led the way once again, and at the top of the stairs was a bedroom. It had probably once been an attic, but there was a closet as well as a large mattress on the floor. The windows were shut away from the outside world thanks to huge, cream colored drapes. Remus was in such a state of wonder that he hadn't noticed the twins undressing each other. When he did, he almost gasped in shock.

Fred was now naked, letting George kiss down over his chest, then stomach, then finally over his cock. He had been in a crouch but suddenly dropped to his knees and began to suck the head. His hands ghosted over his brother's hips as Fred buried his hands through his hair. Remus half fell, half tripped, onto the lone mattress on the floor. Neither brother noticed. Well, who would? Fred was whispering soft words out into the air. George had swallowed his twin's cock and thrust it in and out of his throat.

And they were right in front of Remus. His heart pounded so loudly it was a wonder no one else could hear it beat.

"Come here," Fred murmured. The older man didn't need to be told twice. He slowly slid on his knees towards the young men.

Remus sat beside George, who looked at him before putting his hand over the elder's crotch, squeezing it slightly. Fred pulled on a bit of Remus's hair, yanking him upwards. Their lips met and the ex-professor could feel his heart almost beating right outside of his chest.

"Undress," Fred instructed him. That was a more loaded request. Remus bit hard down into his lip.

Fred smiled and kissed him again, this time sliding his tongue over Remus's. "Please?"

The older man looked at the floor, at George sucking hard on his brother's dick, and slid his shirt off. It was easier when watching the twins. Soon his underwear joined his other garments on the dusty floor. George pulled his mouth slowly off Fred's cock.

"You're more impressive that we imagined," he said softly, then crawled up on the bed. Fred had followed him and clung to his side.

"And we imagine a lot. Come up here,"

Remus nodded and sat down awkwardly with the brothers. But there wasn't too much time left for feeling that way. Fred crawled back into his lap, kissing down his chest. He blew out air against Remus's cock. Then he would lick at it before blowing cool air out again. The sensation made the older man's body quake. He brushed through Fred's ginger locks, surprised by how soft his hair was. George seemed to feel left out and whined to make it obvious. Fred laughed and sat up. "Georgie, don't be a baby,"

"Shush." He kissed his brother then knelt down, licking around Remus's sack before swallowing his entire cock, just as he had with Fred.

"Mmm, he's so good at that, innit he?" Fred said softly, as if he was describing George's aptitude at sewing.

Remus's answer was a quiet moan, stifled deep in his throat. George was indeed good at this. He deep throated the older man several times, holding tight onto his hips. He slid his mouth up, only sucking on the head. Then he sat up and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"There is something wrong with this picture." Fred pretended to be pondering. "Ah ha! George, your still wearing clothes."

He tackled his twin and yanked his sweater off violently. George laughed and let Fred hastily take off his shirt, then his jeans and underwear. The eager brother kissed George's erection and started jacking him off roughly. Obviously, this had been unexpected. But watching it only made Remus moan more. Fred pulled the older man beside him and began stroking his cock too. He locked his lips against Remus's, and sucked gently on his tongue once it poked out from his mouth.

The thought of Kingsley walking in on this could only be disastrous. But the idea seemed only hilarious at the moment. Remus was starting to care less and less about whatever people thought. He was going to fuck at least one of the twins. Which one wasn't even a big concern. The mere mental picture of his cock slamming into one of their small, tight arses was enough to make him cum where he sat. He kissed down Fred's neck and reached out to massage up George's thigh and over his sack. He had no clue where the inspiration came from, but Remus slowly wriggled a finger into George's arsehole. It was just as tight and as hot as he had imagined. The sight of him fingering his brother made Fred intensify his ministrations. He clung to Remus, rubbing his cock anxiously against the older man's side. George was panting softly, his legs spread wide against the bed. One of his legs rested against the floor. Remus slid in another finger after a few moments and then added a third. He thrust his wrist harder, making sure his fingertips pushed against George's prostrate. Remus didn't notice Fred slowly sliding himself down onto the older man's stiff cock, until he was halfway in already. He moaned loudly, forcing Fred down onto him hard.

"Mmm, good Remus…you can be…forceful with us," Fred bounced slowly on Remus's cock.

Remus bit gently into his lip. "Your arse feels so amazing…"

Fred smirked and buried himself into the crook of the older man's neck. "But you have to keep pleasing Georgie too…look, he loves how your fingers feel in his tight bum…"

Remus knew that. He could see how aroused the other brother was. He was jacking himself off hard, all while thrusting his arse back against Remus's stroking fingers.

He glanced up at the two of them fucking and whined again. "You aren't being fair, Fred…"

Fred moaned softly. "I couldn't help myself." Then he whispered into Remus's ear. "Georgie wants to fuck you."

Remus felt his entire body blush once more. He hadn't thought of that…of them all together, at the same time. He remembered the electricity he had witnessed between the twins earlier and now felt it bursting inside his own veins. "George…" he slowly slid his fingers out from the young man's arse. They were all so in tuned with each other. The redheaded man sat up and crawled behind his ex-professor, his thighs were trembling slightly. Remus could see his cock was slick with precum. Fred was now moving in front of the older man, bending over so far that his face touched the floor. His pert arsehole was red from all the fucking, and Remus was extremely anxious to move his throbbing cock back inside Fred's tight opening. He couldn't stop thinking about how the younger man's backend would taste. But, there was a lot more going on now.

George was kissing down Remus's back. His cock was pressed to the older man's arse, rubbing and circling around his entrance. It had been quite some time since Remus had last been fucked. He hadn't let anyone be with him like that since Sirius. But for an odd reason, he couldn't see his former lover being angry with this. Sirius probably would of found it hotter than Remus did. Well, maybe. George plunged his cock deep into his old teacher, and made sure it went in with one hard thrust of his hips. He began to fuck Remus hard, so then the older man went to pound Fred with more intensity. The three of them made their own sounds of pleasure. It sounded like a weird melody of groans and panting, but it was the most arousing song Remus had ever heard.

Fred came first. His stomach was coated with a rather huge load, and he rubbed it gently into his skin. He bit down into the mattress.

"Remus…" he mewled quietly. The sound of his name only made him move deeper into his young lover's arse.

George was a lot rougher, abandoning all soft movements. Remus couldn't ask for more, it was the kind of sex he loved the most. Bordering on total violence. He was panting the young man's name over and over again. He came second, deep into Fred's arse. The redhead below him cried out softly. George pulled Remus away from his twin and forced him down with his back end raised into the air. There was no time for blushing now. George pounded his ex-professor's arse, which was tight enough still to squeeze and pull on his cock. He finally came. Half inside Remus, and half all over the man's back. Both times were on purpose. George collapsed, and felt Fred clinging to him again. Remus lay on the other side of him and kissed his shoulder. It had been the most beautiful, yet insane moment in each of their lives. And each party involved knew it would happen. Over and over again. Unless one of them got their fill. Which would probably be never.

"Kingsley was never coming, was he?" Remus asked. The twins just laughed and cuddled closer with their new companion.

...

_You know that feeling._

George Weasley was alone, slumped into a chair. It was way past midnight. His pajamas clung oddly to his cold skin. He was having those awful nightmares again. The steam from his mug of tea made his face flush. It was weird to live in this flat, all alone. It was now fifty two days and fifteen hours since he had walked into the Great Hall.

"_We can't let you see…George…I'm sorry…no don't…don't look…"_

He looked. Fred with a frozen smile upon his beautiful face. Lifeless eyes had stared deep into George. He had crawled onto the corpse and petted its cheeks. But Fred was no longer in that shell. It couldn't feel George's kisses, or his tears, and it certainly couldn't hear his whispers. Everyone expected his immense sadness for the loss of Fred. But they didn't understand the loss, and how far it scarred him. Then to look over…and see Remus laying just as lifeless…George wanted nothing more than to kill himself. He never thought he would feel so empty inside. What purpose would his life have? What meaning would it contain?

George swallowed his tea. Lost a brother. Lost a lover. Now he may lose his sanity. He watched the tea leaves swirl around the cup. It made him oddly nauseous. The mug fell onto the floor and shattered at George's feet. He picked up the biggest shard and held it to his wrist. For a moment he imagined slicing his forearm. He could see himself hacking the tendons and muscle; and the blood blossoming, deep, dark, and scarlet. Slowly, George set the shard down and stood up.

"Another day," he said to himself. He tried to banish his sick, suicidal imagination.

But the pain he felt was so real. George collapsed onto his kitchen floor in a daze. He looked down to see that he was in a pool of his own blood.

_You know that feeling._

The kind of feeling where there is nothing left to live for. Nothing but your empty future and bad dreams. The sun began to rise, and light fell though the windows of the small flat above Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The yellow rays lit up the floor, then the kitchen table, and finally George's glassy eyes. The life that once beat within him became a cool red puddle on wooden planks. Maybe it had been an accident, and maybe not. But every story doesn't have a happy ending.


End file.
